


Orange Juice.

by theweakestthing



Series: stonathan week 2017 [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, day 1 raise your glasses, just a whole load of fluff, stonathanweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweakestthing/pseuds/theweakestthing
Summary: Jonathan winced at the taste of the champagne, he wanted to spit it out but he'd already swallowed. It was the expected thing though, a tradition Jonathan guessed, people drank champagne when they were celebrating. Honestly the taste was bearable compared to the thought of some fancy restaurant that was the usual setting for the fifth anniversary of two people that were finally doing well in life. Instead they were sat in their Indianapolis apartment drinking their champagne from coffee mugs.





	Orange Juice.

Jonathan winced at the taste of the champagne, he wanted to spit it out but he'd already swallowed. It was the expected thing though, a tradition Jonathan guessed, people drank champagne when they were celebrating. Honestly the taste was bearable compared to the thought of some fancy restaurant that was the usual setting for the fifth anniversary of two people that were finally doing well in life. Instead they were sat in their Indianapolis apartment drinking their champagne from coffee mugs.

"Not a fan?" Steve asked, smile mocking as he took a seat beside Jonathan on the couch.

"Not at all," Jonathan said as he sneered down at the contents of his mug, Steve rose from the couch again and Jonathan just stared up at the other confused.

"We'll just add some orange juice to it, that'll make it more tolerable," Steve said, he moved back into the kitchen and pulled the carton of juice from the fridge.

"You sure about that?" Jonathan asked, brow arched as he watched Steve return to the couch. Still he held out his mug for Steve as the other uncapped the carton.

"Yeah, it's called Buck's Fizz, people drink it all the time," Steve said, he curled his hand around the opposite side of the mug as he began to pour, "did you not learn anything in college?" He added with a smirk.

"I wasn't part of a frat Steve," Jonathan replied, tone biting. He peered into the mug as Steve stepped back.

"That was one semester," Steve returned, he set the carton of orange juice down on the coffee table and sat back down beside Jonathan. "At least I tried college, you can try this," Steve said, he gestured toward the mug in Jonathan's hand before he picked up his own. Steve didn't dilute his own champagne, he just sipped at it as the music continued to play on their record player.

Jonathan slowly brought the mug to his lips and gingerly sipped at the new mixture, it wasn't the nicest thing he'd ever drank but it also wasn't the worst and Jonathan supposed that he could finish what was in his mug at the very least.

Their apartment wasn't the biggest, but it didn't matter, it could have been as big as a shoe box and Jonathan would have been fine, as long as they got to stay together it would all be fine, if worst came to worst they could always go back to their families. Steve had some sales job that Jonathan didn't know too much about besides the fact that Steve was charming enough to sell sunglasses to the blind. He'd gone to meet the other for lunch once and caught the tail end of a sale, it was kind of enchanting to listen to Steve ply money from old rich folk. Jonathan himself had found a decent job at a studio and he was able to do his own work too, he finally felt like he could be himself.

It wasn't all easy, it wasn't as though everyone accepted them, they couldn't walk down the street holding hands or any of that. Jonathan didn't mind it all that much, he wasn't one for public displays of affection, he didn't want to have people's eyes on him no matter whether they excepted him or not. Strangers eyes crawling up and down him like a rash. He wasn't about to put either of them in any kind of danger either, no matter how much Steve was ready to fight anyone that so much as looked at them strange. Jonathan was still yet to see Steve win a fight. Nothing in life was easy though and Jonathan had fought hard to get where he was, he wasn't about to give up now.

Steve's shoulder bumped against his as the other moved flush up against him. Fingers laced together between them, Steve's round puppy dog eyes stared at him, he watched the other blink wetly. Jonathan waited a moment, just watched Steve for a second before he leaned forward and captured those pilllowy lips with his own. He pressed his hand along Steve's jaw, fingers curled under the other's chin as he held Steve close. Steve's arm wrapped around his back and shoulder, holding him tight as they parted their lips to deepen the kiss.

Making out on the couch like they were teenagers, it reminded Jonathan of the many nights they'd spent together on his bed with his record player going like it always was. Steve tasted like the champagne with a hint of the chocolate cake they'd had after dinner but Jonathan still wanted to kiss him, no matter how gross the taste was, he wanted to chase that nostalgic feeling. Steve's tongue swiped across the seam of his lips and Jonathan gasped at the tingling of alcohol.

Jonathan pulled away at the sensation of wetness on his pants, Steve's mug was almost upturned over his lap. The romantic moment was thoroughly ruined.

"Jeez Steve," Jonathan groaned, he pressed his hand against his thigh even though he knew it would do nothing.

"Sorry babe," Steve said sheepishly, smile subdued as he set his mug down on the coffee table, arm still around the other.

"Babe?" Jonathan asked, brow arched as he looked over at Steve.

"Yeah, happy anniversary babe," Steve said with emphasis, smiling wide as Jonathan smacked at his chest. "I love you babe," he added with a chuckle as he pressed kisses to Jonathan's head.

"Love you too jackass," Jonathan said as struggled not to laugh, still pressed to Steve's side. It didn't matter whether his pants were ruined or not, Jonathan thought that the whole world could be falling apart for all he cared and it still wouldn't have mattered to him, everything was fine, almost perfect in that moment.


End file.
